paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Gettin' Cold in Here
(The episode begins in the observatory of the Lookout, where Marshall and Rocky are sitting in front of the computer. The two pups are laughing hysterically while looking at some very funny videos on YouTube) Rocky: Hey, hey, check this one out (The video they are looking at involves a baby duck who somehow finds his way out of the pond, and takes a bite out of a cake from the snack shack) (Rocky and Marshall laugh once again) Rocky: How does he do that? Marshall: I have no idea, but it is hilarious. You can actually see the frosting on his lips Rocky: (laughs louder) I know, I can't believe he did that! I don't know if that's possible (The other pups walk into the room) Chase: Hey guys, whatcha up to? Marshall: Oh nothing, except that we were watching this video, and this baby duck came out of the water, and took a bite into a cake Rubble: No way, I wanna see Marshall: Well, here it is (He replays the video) Rocky: Wait for it, wait for it! And...BAM!! (Rocky and Marshall laugh again. This time, Chase, Rubble, Skye, and Zuma join in) Zuma: No...way! Rocky: Way! And the best part is you can really have a ball with it. I tell ya, if I saw that duck today, you know what I would say to him? Skye: What? Rocky: That I wish he would bring us some cake (Everyone laughs) Rocky: I'm not kidding. I would love it if that duck brought us some cake Rubble: Yeah, Rocky's right. That duck needs to bring some cake Chase: Now hold on now, you two. If the duck could bring something that he might be famous for, then I don't know what to say Marshall: Me neither. I mean, what will happen if a cake just came out of nowhere? (The doorbell rings) Zuma: Well, we just have to see to find out. (The gang heads to the door. On the doorstep they see a cake, with a note that says "Please enjoy this cake.") Rocky: Well, looks like my dream came true. And it looks like we'll be eating that cake like a pack of hungry wolves Chase: I wasn't sure it was gonna happen today, but I guess it happened. So I guess we enjoy this cake Zuma: (grabs a fork) You took the words right out of my mouth. And now I can say this: let's dig in! (Everypuppy else picks up forks and grabs a slice of cake. The scene cuts to a few minutes later, where there's half a slice of cake left. Everyone is on the floor, after savoring the cake) Chase: Well, that was one good slice of cake Rocky: You said it Rubble: I'm not even sure if I might eat dinner tonight. (burps) Excuse me. (laughs) Marshall: Wherever that cake came from I'm glad it came over here. Otherwise I would have been right Rocky: Don't think about it any longer, Marshall. Because we might have to look for more cakes ever so often Skye: You said it. (The doorbell rings again) Rocky: Who could it be this time? Chase: I don't know, but I can go look. (heads to the door) (Chase opens the door and he sees a duck) Chase: Can I help you? Duck: Yes. I can't believe that I'm standing at the home of the awesome puppies in the world! Chase: Would this be your first visit to the Lookout? Duck: Yes it is. My name is Wendell and I have heard about you guys and wanted to meet you in my entire life Chase: Well, come with me and you'll see the rest of the Lookout for yourself Wendell: Okay. (grabs out a notebook) This is so good. I can't believe that I'm standing on the property of the PAW Patrol! This is one I got to get down in the old notebook (The scene cuts to observatory where all the pups, except for Chase and Rocky are. Then, Rocky walks by wearing a shirt) Rocky: What do you pups think about my new shirt? (He stands up on his hind legs to reveal his shirt Rocky: It says "Have a Bit of Luck with a Pup Near You" Zuma: Sounds like it's a good punchline. Where'd you get it? Rocky: I think I bought it from a clothing store when I was on my last trip. The line sounded really funny that I had to buy it Marshall: I think that if anyone saw you wearing it, you would be very friendly. Rocky: That's what I'm hoping for (Chase walks in the room with Wendell) Chase: Hey pups. I would like you to meet someone who has been wanting to meet us for a very long time. Guys, this is Wendell. Wendell, this is Marshall, he's a firefighter and an EMT pup, Zuma, who is a water rescue pup, Rubble, who is a construction pup, Skye who is a flying pup, and this right here, is the one and only, Rocky the eco-pup Marshall/Rubble/Skye/Zuma/Rocky: Hi! Wendell: Wow, it's an honor to meet all of you. Especially you, Rocky. I have heard a lot about you. Like you swapped lives with famous race car driver Matt Vaughn. Did you enjoy the experience? Were you missing your job as an eco-pup? Rocky: Let's just say that I had a wonderful time driving a race car, but I was thinking about what was going on back at the Lookout. I didn't miss being an eco-pup one bit, and it was just for the day Wendell: Wow, that...sounds...awesome Rocky: It was awesome. Wendell: Were they any other amazing adventures you partakened in? Rocky: Well, I did become a part of making a marshmallow package for Nutbrown Hare Industries. Ever heard of it? Wendell: Have I ever. I loved their marshmallows. Which pack did you help make? Rocky: The variety pack Wendell: That must explain why you're on the cover of the package Rocky: (laughs) I kinda looked good in that picture. Don't you guys agree? (The other pups try to voice their opinions, but end up shrugging their shoulders and murmuring at the same time) Rocky: I don't understand anything you pups are saying. Chase: Oh, we were saying that you look really looked good in that picture Rocky: I knew you would say that Wendell: All of that for an eco-pup. You must live some life Rocky: I sure do. And I have some good memories of it. Especially being the race car driver for the day. Hey, Wendell. Do you want to see something that is really interesting? Wendell: Would I ever Rocky: Then follow me (Cut to Rocky and Wendell in the lobby) Rocky: Hey Wendell, what would you say if I told you that I have a very special surprise that you should really see? Wendell: I would say yes Rocky: Then, check this out! Rocky: Well, today is your lucky day, because...(hums fanfare) I have the largest collection of toy cars than anyone else Wendell: Whoa, this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. How many do you have? Rocky: I don't know. I think I might have stopped counting. Feel free to browse and pick whichever one is to your liking Wendell: Sweet Rocky: Oh, good choice. These are my most absolute favorite. Especially the one with the flames on there. Like those right there. They are so awesome. Wendell: How did you get all these? Rocky: I collected them. Mostly I got them from the toy store, and some from out of town. Wanna see what I have? Wendell: If it means that I might start a car collection, of course? Rocky: Alrighty. Here is the first car I ever got (He takes out a toy car which is really old) Wendell: It looks so old. Rocky: Well (laughs) I haven't had it that long. Just maybe a few years or so. However long it is Wendell: I wonder how you can get these babies Rocky: Oh it's easy. You can find some of these at the toy store. I think this week they're giving away free toy cars. I go there every time this happens. Do you wanna join me and my friends and get some cars for yourself? Wendell: Would I. Hey, before we go, do you and the other pups wanna see my house? It's really awesome! Rocky: That depends, how awesome is it? Is it as awesome as the Lookout? Wendell: You'll see (Dissolve to Wendell's house, which is a dwelling with a very cold climate. The moment the pups get in, they start shivering) Chase: Is it this cold here all the time? Wendell: Not really. Just when there is something big happening Rubble: I-it feels l-like we're at Jake's mountain! Marshall: W-what could be happening this week? Rocky: I think I may have told him about the free toy car giveaway. Maybe that's what's happening. Did I get that right, Wendell? Wendell: That's right. The only thing I have noticed so far is the way the air conditioner reacts to whatever my family feels Rocky: What kind of reactions does it take? Wendell: You know, the basics. Happiness, sadness, anger. Whatever you could think of Skye: How do you know when it's gonna rain? Wendell: Easy, when someone inside the house is sad or extremely upset, and when you see a rain cloud floating on top of their head, that's how we know when there is going to be a rainstorm Chase: That's...really interesting Wendell: I know right. Over here is my personal stash of snacks. I tend to keep them here because I have a very good sweet tooth, and because the others can get to them in a heartbeat. Zuma: Speaking of in a heartbeat, I think three guys are showing up Wendell: Oh no. Quick, help me cover this up (The pups run over to a sheet that Wendell is holding and covers up the chest) Duck #1: Hey Wendell. Who are your new friends? Wendell: Oh, hey Terrence. In case you're wondering, this is the PAW Patrol Duck #2: Wait a minute. I know who you guys are. You're those pups who are always saving people in Adventure Bay. (points to Zuma) And you must be that water rescue pup who always says "Dude"! Zuma: That's right, dude Duck #2: It's an honor to meet you all. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time, and now, I finally get that chance. How do you guys get this much recognition? Chase: It just happens Rocky: Plus we have a lot of friends that spread the word about us, so it's pretty much because of them. Duck #1: Well, I guess you already met our little brother, Wendell Skye: Wait a minute. Wendell's your...brother? Duck #1: Exactly Wendell: (laughs nervously) I guess I forgot to mention I had brothers. I just didn't want you guys to get freaked out by how rough they are. Or by their size Chase: I see what you mean Duck #1: We're basically just a little more complex than Wendell here. He's what you might call a tab too...uprising Wendell: No I'm not. As a matter of fact, I can prove it to you guys right now. Wait until you see what I can do. (Wendell walks over to a little chair with two balls.) Wendell: Now watch this. (Wendell grabs the balls and makes his way to a window, carefully dragging them by his wings) Zuma: That's it? Wendell: Not yet. Now, check this one out (Wendell grabs one ball, throws the other one in the air and manages to catch it in his wings) Wendell: See. How hard is that? (He throws the last ball and catches them with his beak) And that's how you catch little plastic balls in your pants (The pups become amazed) Duck #1: Oh come on. That's basic strategy. Anyone can do that Wendell: Oh really. Do you think you guys can do a somersault while singing? Duck #2: We're not sure, little brother. We haven't had the chance to see if we can do it yet Chase: Um, I hate to interrupt the conversation, but we were on our way to a toy car convention Rocky: Chase's right. And we don't wanna be late Duck #2: Oh, I see what you're talking about. By the name, I don't think we gave you guys our names Chase: No, I don't think so Duck #2: My name is Nathan, and this is my twin brother, Gregory Marshall: It's great to meet you both. I'm pretty sure Wendell has a lot to say about you Wendell: I sure do. As a matter of fact, I have a lot to say about these two that I decided to write it down Gregory: When did you do that? Wendell: When you guys weren't around. I was saving it for a surprise, but I decided right now would be the best time Nathan: You better not read what I think you're about to read Wendell: Oh, I'm gonna. (clears throat) My older brothers are so mean that they have no idea when to stop being mean. In fact, there are practically so mean that they might need to take some anger management classes. Maybe that will straighten them up (The pups somehow laugh by what Wendell is saying. Nathan and Gregory however are red in their faces, meaning that they didn't like the story) Gregory: Wendell. Wendell: Yes. Gregory: I think that you and your dog friends need to leave Wendell: How come? Nathan: Because what you said about us has gotten us to the point that we might need to crank up the feelings thermostat Rocky: You gotta admit. He did make us laugh Gregory: Wrong. What he just did to us make us so mad that we might just wanna turn the AC up high (Gregory walks up to the thermostat, turning the air all the way to 50°.) Nathan: Now we'll see who's mean. Rubble: Guys, I don't think they were joking Marshall: You think. (shivers) Rocky: Wendell, this might be a good time to take back what you said Wendell: You're not kidding. I think that I might have caused things to go bad Chase: Why don't you try talking to them? Wendell: Talking to them? It's not that easy Chase: How? Wendell: They're what you call a stubborn bunch. If you try to say something to them, they won't care one bunch Marshall: Did you try telling them in ways they'll understand? Wendell: Um, I'm not sure. But I can't think if they will care if I do tell them another way. Maybe I should try it Rocky: Good, and make it fast, because the car swap is starting any minute Wendell: Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes to figure something out, and things should be back to normal (Wendell walks over to his big brothers' room, where he finds them wearing white fleece coats) Gregory: Oh look, it's the little brother who decided to put his older brothers on blast Nathan: What do you want, you little twerp? You came back to put us on blast again? Wendell: No. I came here to tell you two to turn off the cold air Nathan: Oh really. What's gonna change our minds? Wendell: This (Wendell pulls out a piece of paper) Gregory: I knew it. You're gonna rip on us again? Wendell: Will you guys just listen for a second? Nathan: (thinks for a second) Alright. But there better not be anything that we might regret Wendell: It's not. If you just get the message, maybe we can work something out. (clears throat) My brothers are the most wonderful brothers I've ever had, but they need to be alert of the things that could happen when they decide to get angry and not cause problems. Like for example, problems with the house. They may think that turning the personality temperature up on full blast is a good idea, but they're wrong. It will only lead to other problems. So I'm kindly asking you: Can you turn the air down? Please? (The two boys think for a moment, and decide to turn the AC down) Nathan: Okay, you have 1 second to tell us why you wrote all that stuff about us Wendell: (sighs) Because you guys are always doing things that I can't even do. It's like I'm the understudy of your success Gregory: Well, what did you expect? You're the little brother. That's what little brothers become Wendell: I know, but I feel like I wanna do more than just be the understudy. I wanna do stuff that you guys do Nathan: Like what? Wendell: For example, I want to try out one of your skateboards Gregory: Oh really. Well then, why don't you prove yourself worthy. Use mine (Wendell hops aboard Gregory's skateboard and skates along the huge hallway. Getting the boys amazed, he decides to arouse them with another one of his tricks) Wendell: Do you think you two would see this trick. Nathan: Let us guess: You're gonna catch the balls again? Wendell: That's right. Only this time, I'm gonna catch four balls instead of three. (starts juggling) Now prepare to be amazed. I am about to catch all of these balls right before your very eyes (Wendell throws each ball one at a time and prepares for the big moment as he catches two in his wings, one in his beak, and one with his foot) This puts the twins in amazement) Nathan: Amazing Gregory: How can we never managed to get excited about this before? Wendell: I have no idea. (The pups come into the room) Chase: Wendell, did you get them to turn the heat down? Wendell: I sure did, and all I had to do was show them the kind of duck they want to see. And guess what else? Rocky: What? Wendell: Since they were so kind of staying to see my awesome tricks, they decided that they wanted to come to the toy car trade with us Nathan: We did? Wendell: You sure did. And it gonna start any minute. So we better get a move on (The pups move on while Nathan and Gregory think about what Wendell put them through) Gregory: Are you sure we should do this? Nathan: It's what he wants, so why not Gregory: (sighs) Fine, but I better not say I don't like it, 'cause you know I will (The two leave the room. Dissolve to the big toy car trade) Rocky: Well guys, does this thing get better every year? Wait, don't answer that 'cause I already know the answer. It does Wendell: Rocky, that was humorous. How do you even come up with these jokes? Rocky: They just come to me Wendell: Oh (The scene cuts to a booth with vintage toy vans of various delivery services) Clerk: Hello there, come and see the various toy delivery vans we have here. We got Pepsi, we got Frito-Lay, and we have Coca-Cola. Choose your favorite one and it's yours Wendell: Oh sweet, I always wanted one of these Clerk: Well, now you can. And I'll throw in this extra car for free Wendell: Sweet. I'll take the Frito-Lay truck Clerk: (hands the Frito-Lay truck to Wendell) Here you go Wendell: Thanks. Skye: Hey Wendell, do you think your brothers are enjoying this? Wendell: I'm sure they're enjoying it in the way they know how (The scene cuts to where Gregory and Nathan are sitting on a bench) Nathan: This...stinks Gregory: I know, but you gotta admit it. Our little brother got the best of us. Plus, I managed to get some of these cars for free. Don't you just love it Nathan: (sighs) Someone send me away (The scene cuts back to the pups and the duck) Wendell: Well, whatever way they're celebrating it, I'm sure they'll thank me for this Rocky: (laughs) I think they will. Hey look over there. Let's go (The gang runs over to the next booth in their sight, while laughing. The camera then pans away from the fair and into the sky) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories